What is else is there to do?
by sherrie123456
Summary: Miley is having a tough time and makes a bad desicion. Who is going to be there to help her through it? Jiley!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Hannah Montana.

Miley walked down the stairs on tuesday morning, still in her sleep-wear. Her Dad was out on a run and Jackson had left a note...

I left early, I had to work on a school project with my group.

-Jackson

Miley rolled her eyes when she read the note. He had probably wrote it last night and snuck out at midnight to go party. Her older brother had gotten pretty out of control. She lifted up the piece of paper with the note and dumped it into the trash. Under the note was the mail. Miley flipped through it. Bills, bills, more bills, letter from Aunt Dolly, stupid advertisement letters, and then the catalogs and magazines.

She got to the magazines SHE liked to read. Well at least she usually liked to read them...Miley read the cover of Teen People. It said: Hannah Montana. Why did we ever love her? Miley sighed heavily and through it in the trash can. She was in her second year of high-school and lately things with Hannah Montana were just going down hill.

Last week when she got her prescription to US Weekly the cover headline had been: Hannah's music takes a dive for the worst.

And in Star the previous week: Hannah Montana, older than last years jeans!

She was sick of this. Miley would LOVE to quit Hannah, but she just couldn't let it go. Hannah had began to partially support the family, and she didn't want to let down the few fans she did have left. Miley just couldn't do it.

After throwing away all the junk mail, Miley looked at the Entertainment section of the newspaper. "New, young, beautiful, talented teen diva, Ellie Dena! She the newest sensation since Hannah Montana backed down!"

Backed Down? Just because Im not as famous as I was doesn't mean I backed down! Miley thought, then groaned in frustration.

"Im so SICK of this!!" She screamed. No one was home to help her. Her two best-friends were dating now, and always just wanted eachother. Even Hannah's fans have ditched her. Miley had no one left to help her through this stress filled time.

"Whatever, I have to get ready for school now." She said to no one really. She walked up to her room and through on a pair of sweats and a camisole. Miley grabbed her back pack then slipped on flip flops and walked out the door. Right after shutting the door she had to run back in; she totally forgot about her hair. She quickly threw it up into a straight pony-tail and was one her way once again.

When Miley got to the entrance of the school, Jake was walking at the same pace as her, only a few feet away. He got to the door first and held it open for her.

"Thanks," Miley murmured.

"Yeah," Jake said. They had been friends in eighth grade and even gone out for a short time in middle school. Now they weren't really friends, ever since Jake had gotten a new girl friend last year. Apparently they broke up though, at least thats what Miley read in her magazines.

It was september, and the first day of school.

"How was your summer?" He asked her.

"Um, pretty good." Miley said, she wasn't very enthusiastic. She didn't get very excited about things anymore, not that she liked it that way, she just couldn't get up all the happiness and energy. "How was yours?" She asked.

"Eh, kind of boring. Not much happened." He smiled. Miley loved his smile, it always made her smile.

"Yeah, I know how that is. Well I gotta go to my locker," Miley pointed toward the direction of her locker. "Bye."

"Yeah, see you around." Jake said, then they each walked in different directions.

Miley opened her locker which was the same from last year, and threw her backpack in. Next she went to the office to get her schedule. Miley's first class was Geometry then she had gym. Great; gym. Not. Miley hated gym. She was athletic in middle school, not so much now. She wasn't fat or anything. More like skinny and slender, she just hated sports.

After Geometry she went to gym. Miley went into the locker room and changed. Just like her last class, none of her friends. She walked out and saw all the guys already changed and just waiting for the guys to come out. They were playing volleyball today. Someone came up behind Miley and poked her shoulder, she turned around.

"Oh, hey Jake." She said.

"Hey," There was an awkward moment of silence then Jake said, "This sucks, right? Gym at 8:00 in the morning? Kill me." Jake smiled, which of course made Miley do the same.

"Yeah, who seriously cares about gym?" Miley said.

"Not me." He responded. They both laughed. Then the gym teacher came out.

"Hello students. Im Mr. Hojunger, Im your gym teacher this year. We are starting with volleyball, everyone find a partner and practice bump passes." He instructed.

"Partner?" Miley asked Jake.

"Sure," She answered. They did all the drills that they were instructed to, then everyone went back to change into their regular clothes. Gym with Jake had cheered Miley up a little bit, but the rest of the day sucked. Lilly and Oliver ignored her the whole time. She had to sit alone at lunch because once again, she had no friends. Jake had the lunch period after hers.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Miley asked during World Studies.

"Go ahead." The teacher said. They were always nice the first day! Miley walked out and sat by her locker in the hallway. After a couple seconds, she put her head in her hands and broke down. Tears were streaming from her face. All the bad things happening in her life were running through her head:

Hannah sucks.

I miss mom.

I have no true friends left.

Jackson's never around.

Dad's never happy now.

The list never ended. After a few more minutes of crying Miley thought it was time to go back to class. She stood up, wiped her eyes, and tried to walk back to class. Right when she was about to start walking the tears bursted out again. She walked over and slid down her locker onto the ground. With her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them, she sobbed into her legs. A few moments later, she felt a presence sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" A guy's voice asked. Miley looked up and saw it was Jake. She tried to wipe her eyes and act like she wasn't crying.

"Nothing, Im fine." She lied.

"No your not Miley, I saw you crying." Jake said.

"So?" Miley retorted.

"So...what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing Jake. Just go away. Please?" She pleaded.

"Okay...You can talk to me whenever you need to, I'll listen." Jake told her, then walked away. He couldn't just stand there and continue being rejected.

Miley came home after school to see her dad sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Miley, I have some bad news..." He said. "Sit down." Miley did as she was told.

"It's Jackson, he...He got in a car crash this morning. He was drinking again last night until this morning, and he flipped his car over on the way home." Her Dad was tearing up as he said this.

"Oh my god. Is he...is he okay?" He dad didn't answer right away. "DAD! Is Jackson OKAY???" Miley pressed. She needed to know her brother was okay, she couldn't lose anyone else.

"Your brother is at the hospital now. I'm sleeping there tonight, I just had to tell you what was going on first." She didn't say anything at first, Miley just stared at the table with tears streaming down her face. After a moment Robby Ray said, "I think you should stay here tonight, watch movies and order pizza. You don't need anything else to worry about." Miley's father tried to smile at her; it didn't really work out to well, at least he was trying.

"Are you sure?" She asked, she would love to see her brother but she also knew it would be hard for her to see him as bad as he sounded.

"Yeah, Bud. You need your rest. Im leaving now." He got up from the table, pulled her into a big hug, then walked out the door with a small duffle bag.

Miley popped the third season of Gilmore Girls into the DVD player. It normally always made her feel better, it was the season with Jess! Nothing helped though. Not eating pizza, or ice ream. Not watching Gilmore Girls. Not reading her favorite magazines. Not going online. Nothing would help.

Miley ran up to her bathroom and slammed the door and screamed. She couldn't handle this anymore! Suddenly, something glistened in the shower. It was her razor. Miley ran over to the shower, grabbed the razor, and leaned over the sink. If this was the only way she could control her life and pain, this was what she would have to do. As the blade touched her forearm Miley almost chickened out, but for the millionth time that day all the horrible thoughts of her current life ran through her head and she slide the blade across her arm.

Just like she had expected it to, the pain came. She winced as it shot up her arm and back down.

"Shit!" Miley murmured as she thought of the consequences she would now have to pay. The scars to be left on her arm. She grabbed a towel from the floor and put pressure on her arm, when it stopped bleeding she threw on a sweatshirt and tried to forget about the whole thing. It wasn't working to well...

Okay. Sooo I know this is a LITTLE depressing, and I was debating even posting it since I have had it written for so long I just decided to.

SERIOUSLY, I would like to say NEVER do that. I've had personal experiences with self abusers and its not good. Doesn't solve problems. This story isn't going to be like all about this stuff, don't worry.

Andddd this is going to be HAPPY in the end. Somebodyyyysss gonna be there for her )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Hannah Montana or ANYTHING from it. duh.

"If we were a movie,

You'd Be the right guy

And I'd be the be-" Miley's alarm clock sang on wednesday morning, the second day of school. It played her old, peppy, and happy song. Now she can't believe she'd ever written it.

"Ugh, shut up," Miley groaned at the clock then slammed it off. She got out of bed and washed her face, then looked in her closet. Miley threw on her ripped up Holister jeans and looked at the two shirts hanging next to eachother; one short, one long. The question was hide the cut or not hide the cut? It's not that she wanted everyone to notice the cut, but somewhere inside of her she wanted just maybe her friends to see it. Maybe then they would understand what she was going through and talk to her again. But, then again if other people saw the cut, they would defiantly label her a cutter and it would spread through the school. That decided it, she would hide the cut from everybody, NO ONE could know about it; long sleeve shirts from now on.

As she walked down the steps, all ready for school, Miley noticed there was no notes, no messages, no missed calls. She hoped that meant that nothing else bad happened, because if something did happen they'd call, right? Miley hoped so. She grabbed her back pack off the floor and headed out her front door.

When Miley got to school she immediately went to her first class otherwise she'd have been late. She got to her seat and dropped her books on the desk. Her arm bumped the wood. She winced in pain. Miley hadn't planned to make the cut deep or bad, but it hurt incredibly.

"Um, you okay?" The stranger sitting next to her asked.

"Oh yeah, Im fine. Thanks," Miley lied. She was not fine, not at all.

"Class, we are starting a project. It is about the next unit we will be doing. Everyone has 3 minutes to pick a partner right now, then I will explain the rest." The teacher told everyone.

"Want to be my partner?" Miley has the kind stranger next to her.

"Okay. Im Shannon." The girl said.

"Miley," She introduced herself. Miley didn't know Shannon but so far she seemed to be the nicest person in the class.

After class Miley walked out and ran into Jake in the hallway.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Miley," He said and Miley started walking. Jake followed

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked. Miley was paranoid. She thought he would ask why she was crying yesterday.

"Um...sorry, no. I have to go get my books." She said then started walking off. Jake grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ouch." She sighed. Miley was to afraid now but she was worried that she was bleeding again and it would go through her sleeve.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. It's just Lilly and Oliver wanted to talk to you and I was wondering what's going on with you guys? They seemed weird." Jake told her.

"Its okay. And the Lilly and Oliver thing is a long story." Miley stated simply. "See you later, Jake." She said then walked to gym, which she had forgotten was her class with Jake.

Miley went in the locker room to change. It was required that they wore their short sleeve gym t-shirts with their names on them, and their gym shorts.

"Shit!" Miley said to herself as she noticed her cut would soon be exposed in this shirt.

Just then, the gym teacher called through the girls locker room door, "You girls can wear your sweatshirts or jackets if you like, we are changing it up and playing kickball outside today." He called out.

'Thank god, Im saved!' Miley thought, but how long could she keep her secret?

Ok. First of all I would like to say YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I honestly didn't expect that many! Second Im sorry this one isn't as long. The next one will be longer but I had a ton of homework and dance and soccer but I wanted to post something for you. It will be longer next time!

**XOXO**

sherrie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**The Run-In**

Chapter 3

When Miley got home after the second day of school, her Dad was sitting at the table just like he had been the other day. Hopefully the news wouldn't be as bad as it was before...

"Hey Miles, how was school?" He acted causal. However, Miley wanted to get down to the point, she wanted to know what was wrong with her brother!

"It was fine Dad, what about Jackson." She asked impatiently.

"Miles, the news isn't too great. Jackson is fine from the crash, he just has a broken arm, but-" He was interrupted by an upset Miley.

"But WHAT?" She questioned.

"The reason for the accident was your brothers drinking. He also was drug tested and had marijuana in his blood stream. When he woke up they had a therapist come in to talk to him because of the under-age drinking and when she asked, he admitted to getting drunk about every-night and also doing pot or cocaine at least 5 to 6 times a week. They sent him to rehab for two weeks. We can see him after the two weeks." Miley's father had tears in his eyes, as did Miley.

"No! Dad they CAN'T do that! Why di-didn't you stop them??" She yelled.

"There was nothing I could do, and this way he will get better!" Robby Ray tried to be upbeat. "Im sorry Miley, and Jackson wanted me to tell you that he is sorry too, and he loves you a lot." After hearing this Miley ran up to her room. She couldn't lose ANOTHER family member! Even if she hadn't lost Jackson yet, nothing would be the same.

Although she promised herself she wouldn't do it again, Miley found herself wanting the pain again. It was something she could create and take away whenever she wanted to. She liked that about it. Miley ran into her bathroom, grabbed the razor, and repeated the same cutting as the other night, on this time she left the bathroom with three cuts on her arm- the first one, and two from tonight.

She threw on a sweatshirt and laid on her bed, turning on her i-Pod super load to drown out her thoughts. A few minutes later her Dad walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"Miley, I hope you understand I did what I had to. I just love you and Jackson so much and don't want either of you to be hurt! I wish I couldn't have stopped this all before it started..." Her Father was sitting next to her on the bed. He sighed and shook his head.

"Daddy...I- I understand. I didn't mean to yell at you, its just hard." She explained, not wanting her dad to think anything was seriously wrong with her.

"Honey, its alright. Good night." He hugged her tightly. His hug was warm and loving, it almost made Miley happy. If she could die for anyone in this world, it would be her Dad.

Miley sighed deeply and laid back onto her bed. After about 15 minutes she got up, got her back pack and did her homework... well MOST of it. Miley's stomach grumbled, but she ignored it. 'Who cares about dinner, its a waste of time.' That was Miley's current outlook on food...

"If we were a movie,

You'd be the right guy

And-"

Miley slammed the alarm of and rolled out of bed. She checked the clock on her desk, it read 6:30. 'Did I even sleep?' She thought. It was one of those nights where you fall asleep, but you didn't know you got any sleep at all.

She went into her closet and pulled out her hippy pink Juicy sweat suit. This had actually belonged to Hannah but it was so comfortable that Miley found herself steeling quite often. She left her naturally wavy hair down and didn't touch it, grabbed a breakfast bar that her dad had set out on the table, and walked out the door.

All during first period Miley slept, and amazingly she didn't get caught. Her partner didn't really care either; Shannon was smart and had planned on doing the project on her own anyway. On the way to her locker after first period, Miley saw Oliver. She glanced at him and he showed her a weak smile. She tried to smile back, not sure if she had actually succeeded or not.

During gym class they were back to volleyball. This means Miley wouldn't be saved by kickball again. Today she was required to wear the short sleeved, ugly gym shirt. After changing she came outside. The teacher explained what they were doing, and Miley and Jake (being partners) did has they were told. They had a fifteen minute warm-up of bumping, serving, and setting. After about her third bump-pass to Jake, she noticed him looking at her arm. 'Shit, he sees it.' She thought. He walked over from where he had been standing about 10 feet away and stood close to Miley.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked, very concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Miley tried to be sly while crossing her arms over her chest so they faced inward toward her body. Jake noticed and took her hand gently to hold out her arm.

"That, Miley." He said pointing at her cuts, and Miley pulled her arm back as quick as she could. He looked really concerned.

"Its nothing." She lied.

"Its obviously something." Jake tried again.

"Who cares..." She mumbled.

"I do," Jake said quietly.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Why wouldn't I care? We were good friends before this year and the last; you don't just stop caring about people when your not as good of friends anymore. I can't stand by and let you hurt yourself."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Miley lied again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Miley, why would you say that? Of course it matters. You can't keep doing this to yourself. What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Jake. I don't want to talk about it." Miley said. She actually thought it was kind of sweet that he cared so much, but she didn't want him to know about it! Or anyone. What if he told someone? Everyone would think she was a cutting Emo freak (no offense, I don't really think Emos are freaks). She turned around and started walking back into the locker room.

"Miley.." Jake called after her, "Miley!" but then he let her go, he didn't know what else he could do right then and there. He'd need to get her alone, maybe that way she would feel more comfortable talking to him about it. If that didn't work Jake was going to have to tell Lilly and Oliver which would make Miley more mad, but Jake would rather have her mad at him than hurting herself. "STEWART!" The gym teacher yelled as he saw Miley making her way towards the locker rooms. He was about to call her name again, but didn't. Like most male teachers do, he assumed it was 'Lady Problems', aka Miley's period, so he let her go. Miley hated when teachers blamed everything on 'Lady Problems', as they say, its like assuming thats a girls only problem. Gr.

Alrighty. Intense hehe. I don't want Miley to keep cutting herself, and she won't, but it wouldn't have been a big deal if she did it once so yeah.. Thank you SOOO incredibly much for all the reviews. They were amazing.

AND OMG OMG OMG. You don't know HOW happy I am that like everyone knew JAKE WAS COMING BACK!! YAY. (I asked on my other story) I didn't think he would! Some people said that it would be Jesse Mcartney instead. yuck. I like him and all but hes not as hot as Cody. AT ALL! haha okay this was a really long note, I wonder if your even reading it anymore...

ONE MORE THING- I think Lilly and Oliver will come into the next chapter or the next NEXT one. I don't want Miley to lose her friends TOO!

**XOXO**

Sherrie


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah Montana- I do not own. Der.

My reviews went down, but I really love this story so I wanted to update anyways. haha so thanks for reviewing the last chapter:

mmvok

He Breaks My Heart Everytime

bendrgurl

zanessafan4ever

ForbiddenxMelody

Carelys

PaigeMatthews06

laughXoutXloud

And everyone else who reviewed!!!

**The Truth**

Chapter 4

Miley came out of the locker room, changed and ready for her next class. Right as she exited the locker room, she saw Jake leaning against the wall right next to the door. Miley tried to walk right on by, and ignore Jake. She mainly did this because she was embarrassed about the previous run-in.

"Hey, Miley!" Jake called, running to catch up with her. She decided to slow down. She didn't want to seem so rude when he was expressing his way of care. His tone grew more serious, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Miley thought about what to say for a couple of seconds. "I'm fine, Jake." She said plainly.

"I know your not. Why can't you talk to me?" Jake asked, slightly hurt.

"Jake, its not that I can't talk to you. I just, I don't know...its a long story. Having to say it would be almost as bad as reliving it." Jake didn't answer this. Once they got into the hallway, he took Miley's hand and pulled her into the little hidden corner near the water fountain. Miley looked around, hoping no one could see them. She fidgeted as Jake's hand made its way to her wrist. Tears formed in her eyes, but they weren't because Jake knew. They were partly relief that she didn't have to hide it anymore. The tears were also flowing because this whole thing had happened in the first place. She promised she would do it again, but she did. It was bad. Miley stood close to Jake as he gently and slowly pushed up the long sleeve up to her elbow, revealing her scarred arm. Miley's eyes couldn't meet his. She thought about pulling away from him, grabbing her arm back. Oddly, she didn't. She figured Jake already knew, and if he didn't, he would find out soon. Miley was tired of hiding things.

Jake's facial expression changed as he saw her forearm. At first he was shocked, then a little disappointed, then sad. His fingers traced down her cuts, back down to her hand which he held again.

"Miley, what's going on?" He asked sincerely. But Miley couldn't answer, she was crying to hard. She gently pulled her arm back and slide down against the wall, onto the ground. She pulled her knees up and put her head in her hands, sobbing. She felt Jake sit down right next to her, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and cried into him. Jake put his arms around her shaking shoulders, and tried to calm her down.

"Miley," Jake whispered. "Miley don't cry," Jake **really **wanted to know what was going on in Miley's life right now, but he knew this wouldn't be a good time to ask.

Miley continued crying, and rolled herself into a little ball on the ground and put her head on Jake's lap. Her entire body was shaking. Jake stroked her hair while telling her it would be alright. After a few seconds, the schools guidance counselor/therapist walked by. Can you say great timing?

"Stewart? What's wrong?" The counselor asked in his deep, husky voice. Miley didn't answer.

"Oh um...I just told her a great joke. She's just laughing so hard she's still crying!" Even as good of an actor as Jake couldn't pull this lie off. However Mr. Garnish, the counselor, just nodded his head and walked on by. If it was something they didn't want him to know about, they probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

Miley sat up again, leaning against the wall. She wiped her tears off her face. "Thanks for covering."

"Uh sure," Jake said. Deep down he was wondering if he should have told Mr. Garnish that Miley had been cutting herself? What if he couldn't help her on his own?

"And Jake?" Miley asked.

"Yeah?" Jake replied.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Miley said. She waited for an answer but when Jake didn't give one after a few seconds she pleaded. "Please, Jake?" He didn't speak, just nodded his head slight then stood up. He offered his hand to Miley to help her up, and she accepted.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Miley pointed towards the bathroom. "I'll see you later?" Miley asked. She was slightly hoping they could be friends again.

"Yeah, see you later." After Jake said this, Miley walked into the bathroom.

She didn't notice anyone was in there at first, but then someone said her name.

"Miley?" Miley turned to the voice. Lilly was in the corner, looking into the mirror while dabbing her eyes with a wet paper towel.

"What?" Miley said coldly. She couldn't act like Lilly hadn't been ignoring her.

"Nevermind..." Lilly sighed, disappointed. She really needed her best friend right now, no matter how bad things were with them currently. Lilly walked passed Miley about to leave, when Miley noticed Lilly's eyes were puffy and red. She grabbed Lilly's arm to stop her. No matter how mad she was at Lilly, she didn't want to see her hurt.

"Lilly, have you been crying?" She asked.

"Maybe...have you?" Lilly asked, looking at Miley's tear stained face and red eyes. They matched hers!

"Uh, yeah. What happened to you?" Miley questioned.

"What happened to you?" Lilly repeated.

"I asked first." Miley stated.

"Fine..." Lilly gave in. She sat down on the floor of the bathroom and Miley sat next to her. "My dad left last night. I'm not positive why, but from what I got from all his and my moms yelling, I think he left to live with his girlfriend...which he's had for a year..." Lilly told Miley.

"Oh my god...Lilly I'm so sorry!" Miley couldn't believe this! Lilly's family was always so well, family-family. They always had dinner together, went to church together every sunday, and even had family game nights (against Lilly's will).

"Yeah well...it sucks. What happened to you?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing new, the same stuff that you already knew about. I just couldn't take it anymore though so-" Miley was going to show Lilly the cuts, because Lilly had shared her big thing with Miley. She just couldn't do it though. It was pretty embarrassing, and she was ashamed of it.

"Miley, tell me. I told you," Lilly said sternly.

"I couldn't handle it anymore so I did this." Miley said, then pulled up her sleeve to show Lilly what she had done to herself.

"Oh Miley..." Lilly sighed, then threw her arms around her best friend. Miley was crying now, along with Lilly.

"Miley?" Lilly said after a few minutes. She pulled away from Miley and looked at her.

"Yeah Lils?" Miley said.

"I'm so sorry. I know I ignored you when I got with Oliver. I was afraid that with you always around and hanging out with us, he'd like you more, and ditch me. I finally felt special compared to you. But I know now that I was being a selfish bitch and I am SO sorry. Can we be friends again? Please?" Lilly begged. Miley didn't care what had happened. Right now she just wanted a friend, and she knew Lilly needed a friend too.

"Sure Lils. I love you." Miley told her. ((She meant that in a friend way, not like lesbians. Just so you know...))

"Aww I love you to Miles!" The two girls hugged, both happy to have their best friend back.

Sooo. I know like half of this chapter was just about Lilly/Miley, but I wanted them to be friends again! haha. I think this is like the first semi-happy chapter, which is weird because Im normally a happy person buuut whatever, hehe. Well thanks for reading and please review.

OH YEAH! Some one told me that the new season was in april and that that is when Cody Linley is coming back. YES!!! I hope thats right! hahah i love him!

3 3 3 3 3

**XOXO**

Sherrie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 5- Help**

The next day when Miley got to school, she saw Jake waiting by her locker for her.

"Hey, Jake." She said quietly, then reached passed him to start putting in her combo.

"Hey Miley. Listen, um, can I talk to you about something?" He asked. Miley got nervous quickly.

"Uh, sorry but I got to go to class, don't want to be late!" Miley said. She tried to scurry off but Jake caught her elbow to stop her. "What?"

"Well, are you going to be alright? After yesterday…and everything you've been through?" Miley didn't answer, she just rolled her eyes. People asking if she was going to be okay was getting kind of old, seeing as she heard it 8,000 times a day.

"What I mean is, are you going to tell anyone? And you know, get help?" He asked.

"No, Jake, I'm not. I'm fine. I don't need help, okay?" Miley said snidely. She started to walk away, but turned around. Jake was still standing there watching her. "And remember, you promised not to tell anyone either?" Miley said that last part as more of a question, hoping she could trust Jake not to tell anyone.

By the time it was lunch, Miley noticed Lilly was not at school. Hopefully she was just sick, and this had nothing to with her parents. Miley made a mental note to call Lilly after school. Her eyes searched the cafeteria, looking for someone to sit with. She spotted Oliver and Jake sitting together, and decided to go sit with them. They were better than sitting by herself at least, plus since Miley and Lilly were friends again, Oliver and Miley could be, right?

"Hey Miley," Oliver greeted her, and Miley nodded her head in return, "What's up with you? We haven't talked in a while." Oliver said.

"Well, not much. Everything's pretty much the same." As Miley said this, she got suspicious glances from Jake.

"So, what are you guys doing this Friday?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, today _IS_ Friday." Jake said, and Miley laughed at Jake's stupidity.

"Oh, well, yeah I know. I was just making it more clear for you." Oliver tried to cover it up, sounding not so sure. Jake and Miley laughed.

"I don't have any plans," Miley answered Oliver's question.

"Me neither." Jake responded.

"Well cool, we should hang out. You know, we could go to the movies or something, just like the old times?" Oliver said. Miley guessed by the old times, he meant the beginning of last year. That was when the duo-being Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver- used to hang out on the weekends all together.

"Uh yeah, sounds fun. But Oliver, where's Lilly?" Miley asked, concerned.

"I'm not really sure. I was talking to her on the phone last night and she told me you and her had some sort of 'reunion', but other than that she just said she had a family trip tomorrow and couldn't come to school." Oliver informed them.

'So Lilly hasn't told Oliver?' Miley thought.

"Well, I'm all in for hanging out tonight," Jake said, bringing the subject back up.

"Cool. So you guys want to meet at the movies around 7?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, see you there." Miley said as she got up to throw her stuff away and got to her next class.

At about 5:00, after Miley got home from school, she was sitting in the family room watching TV when her dad came through the front door.

"Hey, Miles. How was school?" He asked, walking over to pick something up off the counter.

"It was fine. I'm going to the movies with Oliver and Jake tonight at seven, is that okay?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll drop you off. But honey, I have something to show you." He walked over with a piece of ripped open mail and sat down next to her on the couch.

"What is it?" Miley questioned.

"It's a letter…from Jackson. I know he's only been there three days, but he misses us. He wrote one to me, and one to you. Here," He handed her the letter. Robby smiled sympathetically and patted her knee before getting of the couch and going into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Miley started to read the letter…

_Dear Miley,_

_Hey Miles. I want you to know that I miss you more than you could ever imagine. I know I've only been here three days, which isn't that long, but I'm already realizing how stupid I was being. I hope you know I never did anything intentionally to hurt you, I love you so much, Miles. I already said this stuff to Dad, but I need you to help him. As much as he tries to be happy, I'm sure that he feels like the family is falling apart even more. I promise you, it isn't. Next time I see you, I'll be the best big brother you'll ever have. (And yes I know, I'm the only brother you'll ever have, but whatever.) See you in 11 days!!_

_Love,_

_Jackson._

Although Miley had one or two tears streaming down her cheeks, a smiled cracked upon her face. It was good to hear that Jackson was doing okay, and now she didn't have to wonder if he'd hate the family for putting him there. She finally had some closure on that whole ordeal. Miley hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed the bag of popcorn she was eating off of the couch lifted up the trash can to throw it in. While doing this, Miley saw some more trash magazines and newspapers:

"Psh, Who's Hannah Montana?" That was the heading of the magazine on the top of the rack. Her dad must have been trying to protect her by throwing them away before she could see them. Well, at least he tried, right? Miley tried not to let the magazine get to her as she ran upstairs to change her clothes and do her hair.

Miley straightened her hair and put up some light eyeliner and mascara. She threw on dark, ripped at the knee jeans, and a black velour zip up with a light yellow cami underneath. After getting ready, she still had 20 minutes so she flopped onto her bed and called Lilly.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "LILLY! Learn how to answer a phone!" Miley groaned in frustration. Finally, the ringing stopped.

"Hey its Li-"

"LILLY? Where wer-"

"Leave a message, I'll get back to you ASAP." It was just her voicemail. Miley hated that, when you answer the phone but its actually just the voicemail talking. She decided to leave one anyway.

"Hey, Lils, its me. Where are you? And why aren't you answering your phone? Well, I hope your okay. I'm going to the movies with Oliver and Jake now, but I'll call you when I get back. Bye." Miley said into the phone, then hung up. Miley went downstairs, and her dad drove her to the movies, where Oliver and Jake were waiting when she got there.

"What do you wanna see?" Jake asked as the three looked at the movie board.

"Disturbia!" Oliver said.

"No way, to scary. How about In the Land of Women?" Miley asked.

"Fiiiine. Just because I'm SUCH a good friend." As Oliver said this, Miley punched his shoulder. "Hey! OUCH!"

They all bought the tickets, then Miley and Jake waited together near the wall as Oliver bought himself food.

"SO, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Nothing really. I'm kind of worried about Lilly though because she hasn't been answering my calls." Miley told him.

"Maybe she just forgot her cell wherever she went?" Jake suggested.

"No, that's not like Lilly. She brings her cell phone EVERYWHERE, and I mean everywhere! Even to the bathroom. Its always with her." Miley told him. Jake laughed, and Miley cracked a tiny smile.

"I'm sure she's fine, don't worry about it." Jake gave Miley a smiled she couldn't resist. Even if Jake could be over protective at times, it was only because he cared. He really was a sweet guy, and sometimes Miley seemed to forget that.

"Okay, I'll try not to." She said. Just then, Oliver came out of the concession line with his food. He waved towards them with his extra large popcorn and extra large drink. They laughed at their dorky friend, then went in to watch the movie.

Okay. I admit that this is like a super duper sucky boring chapter, but whatever. I needed it to get to my next chapter. Haha, if that doesn't make sense, you'll see. Lol. Well, to those who read my other story (The Bet) I have the next chapter written – 6pages and my longest- but its on my other computer where the internet isn't working currently, so I'll post it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

XOXO

Sherrie


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**San Francisco**

Chapter 6

About half way through the movie, Miley's cell phone lit up with a new text message. She had decided to keep it on silent during the movie, just incase Lilly called.

1 New TXT message-

From: Lilly

MILEY IM SORRY! I just got your calls, my phone was dead!!

Miley hit reply and texted her back...

To: Lilly

Its O.K. but where the heck are you?!?

From: Lilly

Im in san Francisco. Its a "family vacation". AKA my moms way of showing us we can be a family without dad. yay, what fun! Not. I'll call you when i get back.--like next weekend--

To:Lilly

Haha, alright. Have fun. ;)

Oliver nudged Miley when she was done texting. "Who was that? Was it Lilly?" He asked, being his nosy self.

"Yeah it was. She's in San Francisco with her family." Miley informed him.

"Oh," Oliver said. After a minute he asked, "When is she coming back?"

"Like a week. Now stop talking!" She said.

"Oh, so-"

"SH." Miley shushed him.

"Oh, oka-." He started again, not caring that the people around were shushing him and Miley.

"Shut up Oliver." Miley laughed, then turned her attention back to the screen. Jake was so into the movie that he didn't even notice anything going on around him.

When the movie ended, they got up and exited the theater. "You guys want to hang out at the beach?" Oliver asked once they got outside.

"Eh, I don't think so, I want to sleep." Miley giggled. "But you guys should come over to my house tomorrow, at like 12." She smiled.

"Alright see you then." Oliver said, and Jake nodded. They both started to walk to their own houses, and Miley walked to hers.

The next morning, Miley got up and ate breakfast. On the kitchen table she saw a note from her dad.

**Mornin' Miles-**

**I got a call from Jackson's sponsor and they said I was allowed to come see him this morning. That's were I am. I'll be back around 3:00.**

Miley rolled her eyes as she read this. Why wouldn't he have woken her up?! She missed her brother too! She crumbled it up and threw it in the trash, then made herself of bowl Fruit Loops. She finished eating, threw her bowl in the dish washer, then headed up stairs. Even if she was mad at the whole Dad-Jackson thing, she still had to get ready because she invited her friends over. Ugh.

Up in her room, Miley glanced at the clock. 11:03?? How did she sleep in the much? 'Whatever' Miley thought as she took off her PJs and jumped into the shower. After the shower, she threw her hair up into a messy bun, put on a bikini, and then threw her clothes over it. Just incase they ended up going to the beach. She was short black Sofee shorts, and a long sleeved baby blue shirt; she didn't want Oliver looking at her arm. After getting ready, Miley flopped down on the family room couch and watch TV. Nothing was on. Miley decided on Rugrats.

"What the hell are you watching??" Jake laughed. Miley jumped up and screamed. She didn't realize anyone had come yet, but then again it was like Oliver to let himself in.

"Oh my god, you guys scared me!" She told them.

"Sorry, but seriously Miley, what **are **you watching?" Oliver asked, chuckling.

"Rugrats, duh!" Miley smiled. Jake and Oliver joined her on the couch, each on the other side of her. They watched Rugrats for about 20 minutes until someone had to talk.

"Sooo," Miley stated, trying to think of something to say.

"Shh." Oliver said, concentrated on Rugrats. Miley punched his shoulder.

"You guys want to go to the beach?" Miley asked.

"Sure, lets go." Jake answered. Miley and him got up and were almost out the door when Jake turned around facing the couch. "One Sec," He said, then pulled Oliver off the couch over to the door.

"HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Oliver complained, but they took him down to the beach with them anyway. Miley threw off her shorts and top and ran into the water, followed by Jake, then a sulking Oliver.

"Haha Oliver, get over it. Rugrats is always on." Miley told him.

"Fiiine." Oliver whined. Miley jumped back and started floating on her back. Oliver and Jake were slowly and quietly making their way over to scare her, because her eyes were shut. As Oliver got closer, he started noticing Miley arm which was out in the open.

"ICK! Miley what's wrong with your arm?!?" He asked, acting like a grossed out two year old. Miley was startled so her head fell under the water, but she came back up after a second.

"What are you talking about? NOTHINGS wrong with it." She snarled.

"Psh, look at those..." He pointed. Jake kicked him under water, trying to get him to stop pushing it, but Oliver was a tad slow and didn't seem to get what was going on. "OUCH. I think I just got hit by a fish!" Oliver yelped.

"Shut up, Oliver," Jake whispered. Miley rolled her eyes, then got out of the water. It seemed every time she was having a good time, something had to ruin it.

Miley sat down on the beach, watching Oliver try to flirt with some girl who clearly wasn't interested with him, in the water. Jake came out and sat next to her.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her, trying to find some sort of answer that he knew she'd never give him.

"Jake! Stop. Asking. That. Please?" She groaned. Miley felt a sudden surge of anger. How come everyone got to ask her how she was EVERY SECOND, but never did anything to make it better? How come her own dad didn't take her to see her brother in rehab?? HOW COME HER BROTHER IS IN REHAB?? Why her? "You know what Jake? I'M NOT OKAY. OKAY?" Miley screamed, then ran off back to her house. Jake, who was still sitting on the beach, scratched his head uncomfortably when he noticed every person who'd heard the yelling was staring at him. Eventually, Oliver came out of the water back to Jake.

"What's going on, dude?" Oliver asked, actually being serious for a moment. Jake ignored his question though, not knowing how to answer it.

"Oliver, do you realize you were just trying to get a date with that girl?" Jake asked.

"Um, yes." Oliver replied, being all- well duh Im not stupid-ish voice.

"Lilly?" Jake reminded him.

"OH MY GOD. I FORGOT ABOUT LILLY!!! Opps." Oliver hit himself in the head. "Don't tell her. It didn't mean anything! I just forgot!!" Oliver was panicking, although it wasn't a big deal.

"Chill, Oliver. I won't tell Lilly." Jake told him.

Miley was up in her room, crying on her bed. She wanted to stop crying. Her stomach hurt, her eyes burned, and pretty soon she HAD to be out of tears, right? Later on, her Dad was home and walked up and let himself in her room.

"Hey, I'm back." He said smiling, then slowly noticed his daughter's tears. He rushed over to sit on the bed next to her. "What's wrong, Mil?" He asked.

"Nothing dad, don't worry about it." She tried to act carefree.

"Miley, I'm not falling for that. Tell me what's been going on with you!" He asked.

"No. I told you I'm fine. Please go away." She told him. Robby Ray just shook his head, but got up to leave Miley alone. Soon, she fell asleep, and before she knew it it was 7:00. She heard talking downstairs, but didn't care enough to go down. She couldn't tell what the people were saying, so she laid back down and fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, Jake had been the talking Miley heard. He had came back to check on Miley, after her blow up at the beach, but was stopped by Robby Ray.

"Hey Mr. Stewart. Is Miley here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Robby said. Jake was walking to the steps, but once he got to the bottom of them, Robby Ray stopped him.

"Jake?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Jake said.

Mr. Stewart was hesitating. "Do you...do you know if there's anything going on with Miley I should know about? She hasn't been acting herself lately." When Jake didn't answer right away, Robby Ray talked again. "Well, maybe I'm just being worried." He shrugged, but Jake didn't continue up the steps. He was thinking about what he should do right now. The responsible choice would probably be tell him everything. But then again, Miley would most likely hate him. Well, better to hate him then hurt herself.

"Actually, Mr. Stewart, I think I do know what's going on." Jake said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Alright, sit down kid. We can talk," Miley's dad said.

They sat down on the couch, and Jake started to talk. "Well, where should I start?"

"The beginning." Robby stated.

Jake laughed nervously, then started to tell what he knew...everything he knew.

hahahhaha I know the ending was corny, but whatever. This was kinda stupid, I know. ECK. I hate posting new chapters, it makes me so nervous!! Well, please review, ALL ARE ENABLED (unanimous) hahah. Anyway sorry for the late update and yeaah. bye.

SHERRIE.


	7. Chapter 7

**We're Here For You**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

After Jake told Mr. Stewart his story, he left to go home. He felt to guilty to go upstairs and hang out with Miley. Jake had told Robby Ray about the day in gym class, miley never wanting to talk about what's bothering her, her breakdown in the hallway, and just about everything in between.

At about 8:00 Robby went up to see if Miley wanted anything to eat, because she hadn't had dinner.

"No thanks. I just want to sleep." She said groggily.

"Oh, ok honey. G'night." Robby said. He watched his daughter for a minute, sadly. How could he let this happen? How could he not know what was going on? Also, what kind of father's teenage son has to go to rehab? He shook his head then quietly shut the door and went to his room to think.

There had to be something he could do for Miley. Now that he knew about it, he couldn't let it continue. Finally, he thought of something that could help. Grabbing the phone book, he made some calls and set everything up for the next morning at 10:00, the time when Miley normally wakes up on the weekends. He wanted people there that loved Miley, and he wanted her to know that they were there to support her.

Miley got out of bed the next morning, just as planned, at 10:00. She didn't change out of her PJ's which was a loose pink tank top and flannel pink and blue PJ bottoms. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, then headed down the steps for breakfast. When she got closer to the bottom of the steps, she heard quiet chatter. Jake had been standing to the side of the bottom step.

Miley saw a lady in her 40's with large glasses, bad hair, and a weirdly patterned skirt sitting on the couch. She was sitting next to Miley's dad. Oliver was there too, sitting on the chair with his feet up. She could hear breathing coming from the phone that was sitting on the coffee table. She guessed it was on speaker.

"What's going on?" Miley asked impatiently as she got closer to everyone.

"Miles, sit down honey. We have to talk to you." Robby Ray said from where he was sitting on the couch. 'Uh oh.' Miley thought. She didn't want to talk...to anyone. She quickly turned around and ran back to the steps. Something caught her, stopping her from getting any closer to the steps.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed, hitting the person's chest with her fists.

"Calm down, Miley. Calm down," The person said quietly. Miley immediately knew it was Jake. He backed away a little bit, still holding on, but able to see her face. "I'm sorry," He told her with sad eyes. Miley didn't know what he was talking about, but he led her to the couch then sat down next to her.

"Miley, everyone that is here is here to help you. You have nothing to worry about now." The unknown lady said. 'Who is she, and why does she know my name?' Miley thought.

"What are you talking about? Who are you??" Miley cried. The last time everyone was all gathered together with this same feeling was when they had to tell Miley and Jackson that their mother died.

"I'm Carol, and I know about your problem honey, your father told me. I know you have been self destructive, and I'm here to stop that." Carol said.

"What's self destructive?" Oliver asked her.

"It's hurting yourself on purpose, Oliver. Miley has been cutting herself." Oliver quivered when he heard those words.

"Thanks." Miley said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help!" Miley yelled.

"Miley..." Robby tried to calm her.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." Miley said angrily, then left.

"Miley wait!" Her dad yelled, and she kept walking.

"Let her go, Robby. Just give her some time, she'll be back." Carol said. Miley walked along the neighborhood street, leaving Carol, Oliver, her Dad, and the person on the phone which she figured was Jackson, behind.

She sat on a huge rock near the beach. Who would have done this to her? Only two people know, Lilly and Jake. Lilly's in San Francisco, she couldn't tell anyone. It had to have been Jake. How could he of?? He PROMISED not to tell anybody. Miley sat down by the beach for a while, tears streaming slowly down her face. The was sun behind the clouds and she could feel the cold air coming off the water. Miley didn't care though, it felt good to be out of that suffocating room.

The rest had been sitting in awkward silence for about fifteen minutes now, since Miley left. No one was talking.

"Maybe someone should check on Miley?" Carol the therapist suggested.

"I'll go!" Jake got up to go. He would take any opportunity he could to get away from that room. He walked up and down the street, not finding Miley. After that he went to Rico's, then down to the beach. He walked a little bit down the beach. Only about 2 families were there because of the day's chilly weather.

He finally spotted Miley. She was sitting on a rock, about 10 feet away from the crashing waves. He went over and sat down on the rock next to Miley, not saying anything at first. He was afraid she was going to hate him.

"Hey," He said quietly and cautiously. Miley ignored him, she just wiped the tears off her face, not wanting Jake to see them. Too bad he already had...

"It's okay to cry, Miles." He told her. Still, he got no reply. Jake sighed. "Please, Miley, please don't be mad at me. I didn't know what else to do. You wouldn't talk to me or tell me what was going on, you kept pushing me away. I had to do something, and I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Jake saw Miley's face soften a little, and she turned her face toward him. He noticed Miley's shivering, and shrugged off his blazer jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

Miley thought for a minute. "It's okay. I guess. I would have probably done the same thing if it were someone else." Miley told him. Jake smiled, happy that she wasn't mad anymore.

"But...why was it so important to you?" She asked him. Jake was a little taken back.

"I don't know...I guess I just, I care about you." He said, looking down into his lap. Miley watched him for a few seconds. These few seconds felt like forever. Jake finally looked up and saw Miley looking at him. She put her hand up to his soft cheek, and slowly brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away. Her cheeks were blushing with embarrassment. Jake smiled.

"We should probably go back. Everyone was worried about you." Jake told her.

Miley sighed, she really did not want to go back there, but she knew she had to. "Alright, lets go." She jumped of the rock and started walking back toward her self. Miley had her arms wrapped around herself holding Jake's jacket on tight to keep the cold out. He caught up with her, and put his hand on the small of her back while they walked home.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked as they got the the french doors of Miley's home.

"No," She answered truthfully. When she saw the worried look on Jake's face she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be fine," She told him, then started walking into the house with Jake following behind her. They sat down on the couch.

"You ready now?" Carol asked. Miley nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. I just want you to know I'm going to do what I can, but you have to trust me. Everyone here just wants to help. Alright?" Carol questioned. Miley nodded once again, making Carol smile. "Everything is going to be just fine then." Jake patted Miley's leg, letting her know he was there for her. It felt good to be surrounded by everyone she loved.

**-THE END-**

I THINK that's the end. I'm not sure. I put "The end" Just incase it really was. If you guys want me to continue, or make a sequel, I probably will, just ask.

Thanks for all your reviews guys!!!! They were awesome. I just figured out that you can figure out how many people read your story!! I was SO excited! haha. But now I know there ALOT more than 7 people reading, so can you guys review. Please?? hhahah. ANONYMOUS ARE ALLOWED!!

**!SHERRIE!**


End file.
